Eyes Open
by TvObsessed09
Summary: Song-Fic; Kenzi is the human amongst the Fae, owned in word only, and barely older than a child... and the fae watch because she's survived despite all of the trials thrown at her... Told from the perspective of other Fae...


_[I do not open the show or the song Eyes Open… in my opinion that song is Kenzi – even if I normally dislike the music from the artist. But that's my opinion… please don't flame for my prior comment… I also indirectly quote some of the things said about Kenzi within the Show. There are also spoilers though they may be considered vague… just a warning… Anyways, Enjoy.]_

_**Eyes Open**_

_Everybody's Waiting  
Everybody's Watching  
Even When you're Sleeping  
Keep your Eye-Eyes open_

Fae from both sides stood there watching that human as she followed behind that unaligned succubus. They'd laughed, rolled their eyes, or scoffed when they'd first seen the human. They waited for what they thought was inevitable. She was a pathetic human not worth paying any attention to. She was a snack, a pet at best. What could she do to them? How long could she survive while siding with somebody who could not offer her protection?

But the days turned into weeks, and weeks to months and yet the 'Weak and pathetic' human survived, continued to fight. The longer she survived the more the Fae watched. The more they waited for the inevitable. After all, she was messing with powers beyond her understanding.

_The Tricky Thing  
Is Yesterday We Were Just Children  
Playing Soldiers  
Just Pretending  
Dreaming Dreams with Happy Endings  
In Backyards, Winning Battles with our Wooden Swords  
But now We've stepped into a Cruel World  
Where Everybody Keeps Score_

They all saw she was barely an adult – this human called Kenzi. She'd only been an adult in the human world for a few years before coming into contact with their community. She was barely twenty-two – just a child.

The Fae saw a girl with wide brimming eyes full of dreams of happy endings stepping into the real world – not understanding the real her. Everyone believed she saw it as a game and when she realized the cruel reality she was now a part of it she'd run crying. But she didn't.

Instead she stood there on the front lines of the approaching war, right on those battle fields with her sword in hand. She, and everyone else, kept score of her triumphs – every time she proved them wrong.

_Keep Your Eyes Open_

Kenzi, the human, understood that world. She was the one who nobody watched yet everybody watched. Everyone paid attention to Bo first and then her second. So she saw everything. She saw every hurt. She saw every lie and danger in all forms and all the potentials for it.

_Everybody's Waiting for you to Breakdown  
Everybody's Watching to see the Fallout  
Even When you're Sleeping, Sleeping  
Keep your eye-eyes open  
Keep your eye-eyes open  
Keep your eye-eyes open_

They all watched as the war approached, waiting for her to crumble under the pressure. It would be understandable for even a fae to crumble but she held strong. She followed her into battle and stood up against the most feared of all the fae.

No Fae would have gone head to head with the Norn but this little human of twenty-two standing five foot four with no power beyond a will to survive and courage went head to head against the dangerous Fae that scared the light and the dark the same. None would be brave enough to do what she'd done – threatening the hag like that.

And all because the woman had something she wanted for a friend. The Fae all watched and waited, waiting for the Fallout.

_So here you are, Two Steps Ahead and Staying on Guard  
Every Lesson Forms a New Scar  
They Never Thought You'd Make it this Far  
But Turn around, Oh, They've Surrounded You  
It's a Showdown and Nobody comes to Save you Now  
But you've got Something they Don't  
Yeah, you've got Something they Don't  
You've just Gotta Keep your Eyes Open_

Even in battle the human was always two steps ahead. She was always on guard, ready for an attack from every direction. She'd never let her guard down – or when she did she quickly reacted and never showed herself to be unready.

She was covered with scars from the battles. Her arm was constantly enflamed thanks to the Duplicitous Norn and a scar rested where she'd been gashed out during the battle against the Garuda. Even when they surrounded her and her friends she kept her control – kept her calm. She survived when all of the Fae believed she'd be killed – that she'd gone as far as she could. She'd even been the savior – not the saved. Nobody came and she still survived.

Even vicious showdowns didn't stop her – stop the courageous human that the Fae reluctantly respected though would never cop to – from being who she was.

Human or Fae – they didn't know what kept the child going. Kept this pet fighting rather than running…

_Everybody's Waiting for you to Breakdown  
Everybody's Watching to See the Fallout  
Even When you're Sleeping, Sleeping  
Keep your Eye-Eyes Open  
Keep your Eye-Eyes Open  
Keep your Eye-Eyes_

Even as time passed – from that first meeting between the succubus when she saved her from that male who drugged her to the battle of the Norn she never broke. She never succumbed to Pressure and made friends.

She befriended the Blood King as the Light Elders learned. She befriended a great warrior who had fought many battles. She befriended the wayward Heir to one of the Noble families. And she befriended the unaligned Succubus who fought the system and got around the rules without right out breaking most of them.

They watched – waiting. But the longer they watched the more they realized – she would not be killed easily. She would not die without a fight.

_Keep your Feet Ready  
Heartbeat Steady  
Keep your Eyes Open  
Keep your Aim Locked  
The Night Goes Dark  
Keep Your Eyes Open  
Keep Your Eyes Open_

She was always ready for a fight. The girl – barely a woman in the eyes of the Fae elders – was steady on her feet even in high platformed heels and exceptionally well trained with a sword when in battle considering she'd never had training as far as they knew.

The side kick yet the reluctant warrior, she was known as the heart of the group. They all relied on her yet none of her group saw her.

_Keeper Your Eyes Open  
Keep your Eyes Open  
Everybody's Waiting for the Breakdown  
Everybody's Watching to see the Fallout  
Even when you're Sleeping, Sleeping  
Keep Your Eyes Open  
Keep Your Eyes Open  
Keep Your Eyes Open  
Keep Your Eyes Open_

They watched and waited. The Garuda was dead, the battle won, but more was to come. Though they also watched the ragtag group of Fae and human warriors they all paid close attention to the one human who had been claimed in words alone who refused to be bowed.

The whole world had their eyes trained on that group – and that human. They were waiting and watching, wondering what her future held.


End file.
